Reflections On A Life
by mandy9578
Summary: AU. Flack reflects on the past 15 years of being married to Stella. Fiesta all the way. Flack/Stella


**REFLECTIONS ON A LIFE**

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Please be kind as this is my first ever fanfic. Constructive criticism and review will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!! I hope you enjoy reading this as I had writing it.**

**Summary: AU. Flack reflects on the past 15 years of being married to Stella. Fiesta all the way.**

**88888888**

**88888888**

Here they were on a fancy restaurant's dance floor, dancing to a slow song, with his arms around her neck and hers around his waist, celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary. He couldn't believe that he had been married to the love of his life for the past 15 years. Looking at Stella, still so beautiful after all these years, Don reflected on the past 15 years. 15 great years. Married. To Stella Bonasera. He still couldn't believe the fact that she had married him, let alone raise a family with him.

He could still remember vividly the day that that bastard Frankie almost killed her. He felt his heart constrict in pain, pain for her, pain for himself, as the bastard almost robbed him of the chance of telling Stella that he was in love with her. If Stella hadn't killed Frankie, he sure would have done it himself. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with Stella but he knew in his heart that he would have done anything for her at that exact moment. He had helped her through that horrible period. He had wanted to declare his love for her but was afraid that her emotions were still raw from the ordeal.

All hell broke loose when he ended up in the hospital, seriously injured from the bombing. She had kept vigil at his side for days at end. When he finally woke up, Stella at his side, he felt that he had nothing to lose and so he had told her that he had been in love with her for years now. She told him, with tears in her eyes, that she felt the same and that his almost dying pushed her to finally admit that she too was in love with him. He was just so grateful that he was alive and had the chance to love Stella the way she deserved to be loved.

Six months later, he had taken her ice skating at Rockefeller Center. She had no idea what was coming when he had pulled her to a corner of the skating rink and proposed to her with a diamond ring he had gotten from Tiffany's. He was so afraid she would say no but to his delight she had accepted him. He couldn't believe that Stella had agreed to marry him!! Beautiful, feisty, passionate Stella Bonasera was going to marry him!! Him, Donald Flack, Jr.!! Just thinking about it, he had to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming.

Another six months, and they were finally married in the Church where he was baptized, had his First Communion and finally, where he was confirmed. To this day, he couldn't remember that day. His wedding day was all hazy to him but what he did remember was that Stella was beautifully breathtaking in her wedding finery. And that they had taken their vows before each other, before God, before their family and before their friends. She was finally his and him, hers.

He could still remember when she had told him they were expecting their first child. He was so happy, he couldn't contain himself. Their son Nicholas was born just two months after their first wedding anniversary. Nicky was his spitting image. He was a bright and happy child and was his parents' pride and joy. Mac and the rest of the team doted on him.

When Nicky was 5 years old, Stella had given birth to identical twin girls they named Isabella and Daniella. He was just as ecstatic at the birth of his girls as he was when Nicky was born. Izzy and Dani had his eyes and had blonde hair but aside from that, they were all Stella. They had him wrapped around their fingers as Stella would tease him constantly which he didn't deny. Nicky loved his sisters as well and was just as protective of them as his father was. Don couldn't believe that he had these three amazing creatures depending on him and Stella. Don loved them with all his heart; he would do anything for them and their mother. He still couldn't believe that God had given him his precious family. And now fifteen years of married life, he wouldn't trade anything for the world.

"Don. Don," Stella said.

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking," Don replied.

"Thinking? About what?" Stella asked.

"About how much I love you. About how much I love you for giving me Nicky, Izzy and Dani. About how I can't still believe that I am here, standing with you, celebrating this wonderful day. About the fact that I can't still believe that the most beautiful woman in New York City married me and given me my children. About the fact that she loves me too. About the fact that I still have to pinch myself from time to time to see if the past 15 years was just a really good dream. I love you so much, Stel," Don declared.

"You better believe it, buster!" Stella exclaimed with feeling. "Here," she said as she pinched his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Don asked as he rubbed the spot Stella had pinched.

"See! You aren't dreaming Don. This is all real. And I love you too! And I wouldn't change anything. I know I love you more now than when we got married. And thank you too for giving me our little family," with that she kissed him passionately as they continued to sway with the music.

With that, Don knew that he was the most fortunate man in the world for having the love of Stella, his soul mate, the love of his life, the mother of his children. He was blessed to have her in his life and he would continue to love her more the way she deserves to be loved. Of that he was certain.

**Fin**

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review on your way out. XD**


End file.
